Warriors: Rise of Three
by Leafpool
Summary: A prophecy follows the kits. One in WindClan, without any memory of ThunderClan life, and three in ThunderClan, battling forbidden loves, destinies, and regrets. IS NOT BASED OFF OF TWILIGHT, SUNSET, ETC.! Sequel to my Blood of Forbidden Love trilogy. R
1. The Warrior Ceremonies

_a/n: I don't own Warriors. Each chapter of this story will follow one of Leafpool's kits (See my 'Blood of Forbidden Love' trilogy). The first chapter will follow Featherkit (the kits are made into apprentices in the first chapter). I just have one, teeny weeny problem…Twilight. This story will not be based from Twilight._

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

Featherkit yawned and stood up, the fur on her back bristled with excitement. Whitetail lay beside her and Crowfeather was on the other side of the nursery, eating a rabit. Featherkit bounced over to him.

"Guess what?" She stood on her paws teetering back and forth happily.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes, amused. "What, Featherkit?"

"Hey, you rolled your eyes! Guess I just won't tell you…" She turned away, her tail straight up in the air. Crowfeather stood up and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, placing her in front of him.

"No, you're going to tell me," Crowfeather looked into his daughters eyes. They were laughing at him.

"Not until you say sorry." Crowfeather purred with laughter. She was always this difficult. Crowfeather bowed to his daughter, rolling his eyes. She purred and mewed laughter.

"I apologize, oh great Featherkit!" He rose, meowing his amusement.

"Crowfeather, you're silly. Okay, I'll tell you. I'm going to be apprenticed!"

"I knew that already! Why didn't you just remind me?"

"Because…my way was funnier!"

"Oh yeah?" He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and sat her by the nursery. "We'll see how funny Leafpool thinks it is! Barkface! I'm going hunting by the river!"

"Allright!" Barkface winked at him. Out of WindClan, only he knew that Leafpool was the mother of Featherkit.

Crowfeather picked up his kit and snuck her out of camp. The moorland seemed to go on forever before they arrived at the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. Leafpool, Shadowkit, Winterkit, and Rosekit weren't to be found and Crowfeather sat on the WindClan side, impatiently waiting their arrival. A twig snapped on the WindClan side. Crowfeather stood up and looked over at the ThunderClan side, Featherkit at the WindClan. Suddenly, Featherkit mewed and Shadowkit rolled off her as Crowfeather looked over. Rosekit and Winterkit followed out of the bush. Crowfeather stepped onto the WindClan side and stared at his other three kits.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's not with us!" Winterkit chimed in. Leafpool leaped out of a bush on the ThunderClan side, tackling Crowfeather to the ground.

"You heap of foxdung, Leafpool!"

"Uh, Crowfeather!" His kits purred. He rolled his eyes and Leafpool jumped from his back. Greeting her with a lick on the forehead, he ventured to his kits, who were restling and playing tag around a bush.

"So…you're all being apprenticed tonight?" He already knew the answer, but they thought he didn't.

"Yep! I'm going to be ShadowPAW now!"

Firestar jumped onto the Highrock, his eyes glittering at the sight of Leafpool, curled up to her kits.

"Let all old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting. Today, we honor four kits who will now become apprentices. From this day forth, until they earn their warrior name, these two will be called Rosepaw and Shadowpaw. Squirrelflight, you are ready for you first apprentice. You had a good mentor in Dustpelt and I expect you to carry on the skills he taught you to Rosepaw. Brambleclaw, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to carry on the traits I taught you to Shadowpaw. Winterkit has chosen a special place among ThunderClan. She will follow in the footsteps of her mother and become a medicine cat. Leafpool, you are ready for your first apprentice and I expect you to not go easy on your daughter and carry on Cinderpelt's teachings to her. Meeting adjourned."

Shadowpaw bounded up to Brambleclaw and touched noses with him. Rosepaw stayed where she was and Squirrelflight came to her, Rosepaw reluctantly touching noses with her mentor. Winterpaw nudged her mother and curled by her side.


	2. Rosepaw's Reluctance

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 2_

**(a/n): So… the last chapter was not about Featherpaw, but I promise, her time will come! Also, I want to thank everybody for waiting. I didn't know if I was going to update or not. Also, I read The Sight, and, as I've said, this isn't based off Twilight and on. Sorry for any inconveniences! Onto the stories and my witty author's note at the end! As a treat, for each review, I will slowly destroy Nightcloud!!!!WOOOH!**

**NEW MENTOR LIST!!!!**

_Featherpaw: Ashfoot (some variety there)_

_Rosepaw: Dustpelt_

_Shadowpaw: Firestar (Ooooh)_

_Winterpaw: Leafpool… still…_

Rosepaw padded slowly up to Dustpelt as he ate a vole quietly. Ferncloud sat close her mate, their furs barely touching as she crooned over the meddling kits dashing around outside the nursery. The pale apprentice grudgingly sat next to her mentor and waited for him to address her. Ferncloud glared at Rosepaw menacingly.

_You're just intimidated because my mom's your medicine cat_.

Ferncloud flicked Dustpelt with her tail before stalking off to play with the kits. Rosepaw swallowed a laugh and managed to suppress a smile.

_That's right, you'd better run from me because one day, I will be your leader. One day, the whole Clan will respect me. One day, no one will regret letting my mother stay! I _will _make myself matter_.

Dustpelt swallowed the last of the vole and rose to his paws to gaze at his apprentice. She was a pale orange which shimmered as a pale red in the moonlight, piercing green eyes, and a small frame. Being the smallest apprentice and a forbidden kit did no good to her already stained reputation. Though he could see no chance of her becoming a full-fledged warrior, Dustpelt decided to give it his all, even if he disagreed with her being in ThunderClan.

"Rosepaw."

"Dustpelt."

"Eager to train?" he asked hopefully.

_Oh yeah, let me tell you. Cleaning bedding, scrambling around in mud for mice, and slashing at air really gets me pumped up. _

"You have no idea!" she put on her best fake smile and lashed her tail at a leaf behind her.

"Today, I thought we'd explore the territory, and then practice some fighting moves in the hollow."

_Big schocker there_.

"I'm estatic," Rosepaw mewed sarcastically. Dustpelt whipped around and began leading her out of the camp, exiting without a single word in response to his apprentice. Rosepaw sluggishly padded after him, head hung low.

Featherpaw smiled at Crowfeather as she dashed across the moor to where Ashfoot was waiting. The deputy of WindClan sat tall with her head raised in pride. No one knew where this kit came from, but Ashfoot was convinced that Barkface and Crowfeather had given this apprentice a heads-up on training. Featherpaw sat in front of her mentor, sitting as tall as she could.

"Arre you ready to explore the territory?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

_I'll prove to everybody I'm as great as Crowfeather and Leafpool. When I see Shadowpaw, Rosepaw, and Winterpaw again, they'll be no match for my knowledge!_

"Then, let's start at the ThunderClan border, shall we?"

_I know where that is!_

"Can I lead, Ashfoot? I bet I can figure out where it is!"

_Please!_

"Why not? I've organized everything for today…"

Featherpaw was already sprinting across the clearing. As Ashfoot ran beside her, she couldn't help but notice how much faster and smaller Ashfoot was to her mother. Would Featherpaw be the largest cat in WindClan when she grew up? Before Featherpaw had time to question this, she skidded across the ground as she stopped right by the border. To her surprise, Shadowpaw stopped right across the border from her, Firestar close behind.

"Hello, Ashfoot. Have you met my new apprentice? This is Shadowpaw, a new apprentice as of yesterday," Firestar said cautiously. He was careful not give away Shadowpaw's mother's identity, and he gave his apprentice a look that said to do the same.

"No, but this is Featherpaw, an apprentice since yesterday also. Did Shadowpaw lead you here? Featherpaw did for me. I'm afraid that she'll know the whole territory, and I'll have nothing to tell her about!"

_Shadow_paw_? Ah, now I'll have to work extra hard!_

"We'd better be going. See you tonight at the Gathering, Ashfoot. Perhaps I'll see Featherpaw as well?" Firestar asked curiously.

Ashfoot smiled and purred, "If the day goes as it has been, then maybe you will. Come, Featherpaw."

"Bye, Shadowpaw!" she called. Shadowpaw smiled and finished touring the boundaries before training with his mentor.

That night, before the Gathering, Firestar sat upon his rock and addressed the Clan.

"The following cats will accompany me to the Gathering: Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Whitepaw, Birchpaw **(a/n: So I followed Sunset slightly…)**, Spiderleg, and Shadowpaw. The rest of you can assist Ferncloud in strengthening the nursery. The left side is leaning slightly. As for those attending the Gathering, follow me, please…"

Shadowpaw smiled at his siblings and ran across camp to follow Spiderleg out of the camp. Catching up with Birchpaw, the two chatted excitedly. Both were attending their first Gathering and couldn't wait to see the island. Soon, Whitepaw fell back to chat with them. However, when they were situated on the island, Shadowpaw left the two and scampered after Featherpaw who was sitting next to Ashfoot.

"Featherpaw!"

"Shadowpaw!"

After discussing the territory tours, Shadowpaw went to talk to a RiverClan apprentice **(a/n: who I just made up for this story… she's lovable, don't worry… ******who was made an apprentice a moon ago.

"Hello, I'm Shadowpaw of ThunderClan!"

"I'm Streampaw! Are you friends with Featherpaw of WindClan?"

"Yeah, she's my s- super new friend!" Shadowpaw cursed himself. He'd almost given away Leafpool and Crowfeather!

Streampaw mewed a short laugh, and flicked mher tail go-odbye before padding over to her mentor. She had a gray-blue pelt color with silver eyes and black paws. She was the prettiest cat at the Gathering to Shadowpaw.

Onestar spoke first, clearly upset by what he was telling. Shadowpaw saw Leafpool's eyes widen as she realized what Onestar meant.

"ThunderClan cats have trespassed on WindClan territory!"


	3. Love and Heartbreak

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 3_

**(a/n): I couldn't think of anything witty, okay? I didn't do anything with Winterpaw last time, but I promise, those at camp will not be bored. The Gathering is also going to be interesting. Thanks to the following to reviewing: Oceanwind, Frostfire or Iceheart, Speaker of the Dragons, awesomeness, Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty, and Charcolae. Thank you so much. Also, I will try to think of something witty to put at the end! By the way, any ideas on the kitty who will betray the Clan? Before you say, though, read this chapter, because I have a plot twist up my sleeve… So, without further ado, Chapter 3!**

_So which one's dock again?_

Winterpaw sat in the medicine cat den searching the store for anything with a sharp smell. Hopefully it would be dock. Please let it be dock. Aha! Winterpaw counted how much dock sat on the stone and repeated it to herself a few dozen times to remember. Then, determined to remember everything, she checked the store again before meeting with Rosepaw by the nursery to help with the repairs.

"Isn't apprenticeship great, Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw thought, _ThunderClan is so big! How in the world will I be able to figure everything out?Dustpelt is a weakling. I dodged him easily! I will be the best warrior the Clan ahs ever seen. Better than old Firestar taking his apprentice only. Btter than wise Bluestar. I have to be. No one will ever respect me otherwise…_

"It's cool," Rosepaw shrugged. Something pricked her hind leg, and she jumped around to face what poked her. It was Sootfur holding a bramble branch in his mouth. He dropped it for a second and meowed:

"Sorry, Rosepaw. I- I was only taking this to Ferncloud. She needs more bramble to build up the wall…" Sootfur trailed off and picked up his bramble to take it to Ferncloud. Rosepaw mewed after him quietly.

"It's okay. Nothing's broken…" She smiled weakly. Winterpaw purred and nudged her sister before creeping around the den to get bramble for Ferncloud also.

"What?" Rosepaw asked before running after her sister to help carry some branches for the wall. The Clan was busy at work, so it was surprise when they didn't notice the night shadows of figures lining up at the entrance to camp and around the cliff.

Shadowpaw, Featherpaw, and Leafpool's hearts stopped as Onestar scowled at Firestar maliciously. Firestar hissed as ThunderClan and WindClan yowled at each other, both ready to strike if it wasn't for the truce.

"ThunderClan has done so such thing!"

"Are you calling my warriors liars? They've scented ThunderClan on our side of the border! Apprentices, most likely! ThunderClan ought to train its warriors how to respect boundaries! They're set! No changes! If you think just because we have been allies in the past that you can take our land, I'm here to contradict that thought!" Windclan yowled in approval… all excpet Crowfeather and Featherpaw. Would their meetings with Leafpool be discovered?

"Are you saying that my warriors would steal your land after the Great Journey?"

"StarClan is angry!" meowed a ShadowClan warrior.

Surely enough, thick clouds covered the silver full moon. With one last hiss of hostility, ThunderClan tromped across the log, slowly making their way back to camp.

"We could've beat them at a fight. They only had Onestar, Ashfoot, and a couple warriors there!" Shadowpaw exclaimed.

Firestar's ears pricked, "Why would WindClan bring such few warriors if they'd accuse us when we would have most of our Clan?"

Cold realization sunk into his fur.

"Back to camp! Hurry!"

WindClan warriors and apprentices stormed into ThunderClan camp, their battle cries loud and clear. Ferncloud gasped, snatching up the kits with the help of Sorreltail and ran out the secret crack in the rock Leafpool ran through to see Crowfeather. Meanwhile, Sootfur and Rainwhisker werer cornered by an enraged Nightcloud and Weaselfur. With coordinated accuracy, Sootfur and Rainwhisker dived underneath the WindClan warriors and leapt to their feet, slashing at the opponent's backs. Winterpaw and Rosepaw, both inexperienced in battle, dodged into the elder's den and began guarding Longtail, Goldenflower, and Mousefur, though no WindClan warriors swerved that way. Suddenly, Firestar's cry was heard above all the other yowls, and the cats from the Gathering poured in, leaving WindClan outnumbered. Chasing them off with scars to remember, Firestar stated:

"WindClan has come to take our territory, accusing us of the same. Double the patrols along the border, keep all kits and elders in camp, and watch your back. I believe we have war on our hands."

Leafpool slipped through the crack in the rock and dodged through the underbrush, following WindClan's scent back to the border. She hid in the low branches of a tree, and when Crowfeather dropped back from the Clan, she scurried down to reach him. Her voice was overflowing with anger.

"How dare you! Two of our kits were in ThunderClan camp, and you couldn't have even warned me of the attack? Not even to protect your kin?"

"And betray my Clan in the process!? You would have surely told Firestar about the attack, and where would I be then? A traitor to my Clan even more than I already am? No, I couldn't have. Is Rosepaw and Winterpaw safe? Is Shadowpaw hurt?" Crowfeather's raging voice dropped to a caressing concern as he asked about his kits.

"Why would you acre? You didn't care when the assault was decided! Don't you realize the trespassers were us? Our family?"

"Of course I did! Was I to tell Onestar about the kits though?"

"Goodbye, Crowfeather!"

Leafpool bounded away through the trees, disappearing through the brush in matter of seconds.


	4. Clan Before Kin

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 4_

**(a/n): No wittiness. I keep forgetting. I must remember this time! So… evil kitty ideas? Crazy what happened in the last chapter, eh? Who's right? Who's wrong? What will happen to the kits? WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN STREAMPAW AND SHADOWPAW!? AND SOOTFUR AND ROSEPAW!? Hm…. It's still a mystery… READ ON AND REVIEW OR THE POTATOES WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!!!**

Featherpaw batted at her father as he laid on his moss nest, head turned away from her. He seemed asleep, but actually was far from that in reality. Seeming to realize that, she leapt over him and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Crowfeather, what's wrong? So WindClan and ThunderClan fought a little bit! No one was hurt! It's not like the Clans are going to war over this…" Featherpaw mewed, trying desperately to cheer her father up, but to no prevail. So, determinedly, she continued, "When are we seeing Shadowpaw, Rosepaw, Winterpaw, and Leafpool again?" Crowfeather shook his head and trudged out of the den, crossing the moor, and running out of camp, leaviing Featherpaw along on the brim of camp.

Where was he going?

Rosepaw watched as Sootfur showed her how to fight an opponent twice your size. He dove under an invisible opponent, rolling on his back, and slashing vigorously at the cat's underbelly. She watched in awe; he was so exact. So practiced. She nodded and copied his movements, slower and careful so she wouldn't make a mistake. Sootfur smiled and nodded.

"Great. Really great. Where's Dustpelt, by the way?" Sootfur looked around camp, swiveling his head around.

"Patrolling along WindClan. He told me I should hunt, but considering the circumstances, this would be more practical," Rosepaw stated plainly and practiced the move again, faster and easier this time. Sootfur nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we should still stock up a bit more. The warriors are probably hungry. Here, how about I go with you? We'll catch more prey together."

"Allright!" It was the first time Rosepaw was enthusiastic about a duty. Sootfur seemed to have noticed; his look of shock was priceless.They padded out of camp, not returning until sunhigh when Dustpelt was eager to begin training again. However, seeing the joy on Rosepaw's expression, he decided to let the two play for a while. Who knows? It could be the last time any of them enjoyed themselves…

Pulling dock from the store, Winterpaw gingerly applied it to a scratch behind Shadowpaw's ear. He winced for a moment and then decided to bite his tongue. Leafpool watched, enjoying how much her daughter had learned with the few days since she became her apprentice. Then, remembering her quarrel with Crowfeather, her mood became solemn, unfeeling. Suddenly, a series of yowls were heard from the camp entrance.

"Winterpaw, run and find the patrols! Now!" Leafpool howled as she hid Shadowpaw in her den before running into the heat of battle.

Sootfur and Rosepaw battled side by side. Sootfur dodged easily, Rosepaw rolling under them nimbly before striking. Sootfurdashed off to defend Sorreltail and Rainwhisker, leaving Rosepaw helpless. She leapt onto her opponent, blind to who it is.

"Rosepaw!" Crowfeather cried as her claws raked his back. She froze, turned to face him, hissed, and ran to help Sootfur. She wasn't ashamed. This was war. Clan before kin.

Kin are nothing in war.


	5. Soot and Escapades

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 5_

**(a/n): I FORGOT AGAIN!!!!! Allright guys… this is a big chapter… maybe some unexpected visitors… pretty intense. Also, some fluff!!! Chapter six will be very sad, and don't flame me for it when it comes… It's all necessary.**

"WindClan! Retreat!" Onestar yelled above the howls of agony and anger. Turning his head to face Firestar, he hissed viciously, his mouth overflowing with hate, "This isn't over, Firestar. WindClan will take what is rightfully theirs. We will be strong!" It took a matter of seconds for WindClan to run out of the camp, met by Winterpaw, Brackenfur, and Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight ran up to Brambleclaw and led him to Leafpool's den. There, the distraught medicine cat applied dock and poppy seeds to exhausted warriors. Once the dust had cleared, Squirrelflight sat next to her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked gingerly.

"Crowfeather and I aren't getting along very well… We argued about the… kits…" Leafpool trailed off and bolted from her den, spinning around desperately in search of Winterpaw. Where was she? The patrol was back. Had she followed WindClan?

Sure enough, Winterpaw was crouched in the thick bramble of the WindClan border, waiting to see if Crowfeather and Featherpaw would stay for a moment.

"Featherpaw!" she whispered. Onestar's head whipped around, and he jumped into the bush, pulling her out by the scruff. Though what she said was inelligible, WindClan knew the medicine cat apprentice from the battles raged in ThunderClan camp. Crowfeather and Featherpaw froze, terrified of the unknown fate of their kin. She struggled with Onestar, flinging dirt into his eyes. Two warriors grabbed her and held her up to Onestar.

"Ah, we have a ThunderClan spy, don't we? Take her to the camp. Make sure she doesn't escape. If ThunderClan wants their precious apprentice back, they'll have to pay."

Night settled over WindClan, and Winterpaw never felt more insecure. She was being guarded by two warriors, the same who had caught her earlier that day, in the center of camp. All she wanted was to go home. Back to ThunderClan. That night, while the guards were changing shifts, Featherpaw and Crowfeather approached Winterpaw quietly…

"Winterpaw… isn't this great?" Featherpaw mewed excitedly, her fur standing on end. Her eyes gleamed happiness, but Winterpaw knew she couldn't lie to her sister about wanting to stay in WindClan.

"Great? Great that I'm away from my Clan?"

"WindClan's great!"

"ThunderClan is my home, Featherpaw."

"What's so great about ThunderClan? Why don't you guys live here… with me? You'd like it, I promise. We could still visit ThunderClan. It's not like your leaving anything behind…" Featherpaw was pleading with Winterpaw, begging for her to stay with her. Winterpaw couldn't bare it.

"I have to. ThunderClan needs me."

"I do, too…" Featherpaw sulked off to her den again. Why stay when ThunderClan was so great? Why did she have to be the only one of her siblings that lived here? Two could stay, and Winterpaw could stay here in WindClan. It's be even. It'd be fair for everyone.

Crowfeather looked around cautiously and began whispering to Winterpaw. He bit off the thorns attached to her fur.

"Look, I'm getting you home. Hurry, I'll hold them off. Tell Leafpool I'm sorry, and that there is another attack planned in three days."

"Another attack!?" she meowed; too loud. The guards saw Crowfeather whispering. Something was being schemed, they knew it.

"Run!" Crowfeather cried, shoving her to the open moor, and he spun around, teeth bared to fight his Clan. The warrior code was broken. He had to protect his daughter at all costs. With one nimble jump, he leapt onto the guards, yowling viciously.

Winterpaw sprinted out of WindClan, not once looking back at her father's hopeless battle. He was strong, she decided. He'd be able to fight them off long enough to escape with her.

_Maybe I should get help_!

No, too risky. The Clan was tired from the battle, and it was best to leave them be. Surprisingly, when she reached the cliff, the Clan surrounded her and brought her into camp, each asking what had happened, where she had been. She shook her head and ran to Leafpool's den.

"Leafpool! I was captured by WindClan. Crowfeather helped me escape, and he told me there was going to be another battle in three days!" she gasped for breath.

"No… how'd he…? Never mind, is your father allright?"

"He was fighting them. The guards, I mean. They saw me running…"

"Crowfeather will be fine. Let's get these scars cleaned up. What did you do, lay in a nest of thorns?"

Rosepaw sat behind the apprentice den, Sootfur beside her, both looking up at the stars hovering over ThunderClan. Were these same stars hanging over RiverClan? WindClan? The infamous sun-drown place? Did Silverpelt shine over them all? Or was StarClan only watching them? Was there a StarClan behind Silverpelt? Would Rosepaw someday have a star to herself?

"One of those stars is Willowpelt's…"

Willowpelt. Sootfur's mother.

"One of those stars will belong to me someday…" Rosepaw said dreamily, captivated by her own thoughts.

"Hopefully someday is a long way away…" Sootfur said, stretching his front paws in front of him with a big yawn. Sitting back down, he flicked Rosepaw affectionately with his tail before turning to go back to the warriors' den.

"G'night, Rosepaw."

"Night…"

A few moments later (what seemed like hours), Rosepaw returned to her own nest right by Shadowpaw for a well-earned rest.

"Hello…?" Rosepaw asked as she gazed around the starry forest surrounding her. Everythign was drenched in moonlight, dripping it from their points, Beautiful. So beautiful that Rosepaw didn't want to leave… ever.

However, before she could ponder where she was, a silver tabby approached her. The she-cat had something about her that frightened Rosepaw in a way she couldn't explain. She was powerful, yet serene. Her essence overed around her in an invisble wave of memories.

"Hello, Rosepaw."

"How … how do you know me?"

"StarClan knows everyone that sits beneath Silverpelt."

"Does this mean I'm dead?" Rosepaw wondered if "someday" had come. What about ThunderClan, her star, her life?

"No, not at all. I need to speak with you, Rosepaw. Your decisions are becoming reckless, impulsive."

"Are you calling me a mouse brain or something?" Rosepaw felt angry at this cat. How dare she! Her decisions were for her own good!

"Don't let soot cloud your mind…"

Rosepaw woke with a fright.

_Don't let soot cloud your mind_...


	6. Under the Stars

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 6_

**(a/n): Who was that StarClan cat!? Hm… I know! Someone who knows all too well the consequences of forbidden loves… Crap! Sorry, little hints now and again. Allright, this is the saddest chapter so far (yep, so far). Please, don't flame me for it. I needed a little more drama before the evil kitty is determined… Gathering, so there's some Shadowpaw mixed in, and everybody else! Well, here it is… Chapter Six: Under the Stars.**

"I'm going to the Gathering!" Shadowpaw exclaimed, bouncing in front of his sisters, Rosepaw and Winterpaw. All three were attending, each with different thoughts on their mind. Thoughts about love, friendships, callings, and family. Featherpaw- would she be there?

_Streampaw…_

She'd haunted Shadowpaw's thoughts for a moon, her eyes, her smile, her pelt in the moon….

_Streampaw…_

The log was drenched with water, and Leafpool slid clumsily across, shaking her paws to get rid of the excess water. Yawning, she took her place next to Winterpaw in ThunderClan's section as they talked excitedly to Littlecloud. Rosepaw sat next to Sootfur, their tails curled together behind their back so no one will see. Featherpaw sat alone on the WindClan side, looking anxiously around for someone. Crowfeather was nowhere to be seen. Then again, there were a good number of cats attending today.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Shadowpaw rummaged up the courage to talk to Streampaw. Busy talking to Mistyfoot, he waited a few feet behind her, anxious. Finally, seeing Shadowpaw, Mistyfoot dismissed herself and padded away to Leopardstar.

"Hi, again…" Streampaw smiled happily.

"Hi… are you… well?"

_That was cruddy_…

Streampaw laughed happily, her eyes twinkling more than the last conversation they'd had, "Fine. What about you?"

_Hey, her whiskers twitch a bit when she laughs_…

"Oh… erm… great. Everything's great."

"That's… great!" They shared a short laugh before Shadowpaw had to say goodbye and join ThunderClan.

"Hey, Rosepaw?"

"Yeah, Sootfur?"

The Gathering had started, yet the two still whispered back and forth, much to the dislike of Leafpool sitting a few feet away.

"Have you ever noticed the Blackstar squints when he talks?"

"No…"

"Look, then…"

The two purred with laughter. The Gathering was going very well, no mention of the dispute between WindClan and ThunderClan. Yet, Sootfur and Rosepaw were oblivious to this fact. All that mattered was the little whispers and giggles they passed back and forth like silly kits. It didn't matter to them.

_So this is bliss_…

Rosepaw turned and smiled at Sootfur before turning her attention to Onestar, who had now begun his speech.

"I am sad to report that WindClan lost a warrior two nights ago due to a badger set collapsing near camp."

"What was the warrior's name?"

"Crowfeather."

_What did he say?_

_No… not possible…_

_Leafpool said he'd be fine!_

_Liar!_

_Why'd he walk into a badger set?_

_He didn't…_

Rosepaw remembered Winterpaw's description of the attack Crowfeather had launched against his Clanmates to save her from Onestar's wrath.

_Crowfeather was murdered…_

_NO!_

**(a/n): I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! I HAD TO!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CROWY!!!!!**

**Was the fluff good though?**

**Now who do you think's evil???**


	7. Forbidden

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chpater 7_

**(a/n): Well, I'm still alive and no flames! Thank you for the maturity, reviewers! I have to do a time-cut here because we need to get onto the rest of the plotline… THE KITS! Especially the evil kitty… Who is the evil kit? By the way, the battle between the Clans is over now… Crowy died!! WAH! So, without further ado… a few moons later! (The kits are now eleven moons old…)**

"Then I give you your warrior name… Shadowtail!"

The Clan echoed the warrior name gloriously around the camp, the meows or approval bouncing against the cavern walls. The black tom sat taller. A warrior. He was a warrior. Ha, take that Streamclaw!

_Now she can't use the whole "warrior-apprentice" thing on me!_

He nodded gratefully at the Clan and ran to his sister, Winterstream, now the official medicine cat of ThunderClan due to Leafpool's sudden lack of interest after Crowfeather's death. Now, the tabby she-cat laid in the back of the den, giving few pointers, skipping Gatherings, and being forced to eat. The Clan, at first, was devestated, but now it was just another fact of Clan life. She had chosen her path, and the Clan now looked to Winterstream, the youngest medicine cat in a long while, for guidance.

"Winterstream! I'm a warrior! Where's Rosepaw? I can't wait to tell her my warrior name!" Shadowtail bounced around the den, not daring to look at his mother who was cleaning her unkept fur for the occasion.

"She was in here a moment ago, right before you came… maybe she's hunting with Sootfur again… Come on… we'll go look for her…" Winterstream nodded at Leafpool and left, an unspoken agreement between them. No one had attempted speaking to Leafpool in moons, no one except Winterstream. The she-cat still had hope for her mother, hope that was slowly dimming.

"She has to stop doing this… the Clan will never respect her eno-ugh to be a warrior until she cares for more besides hunting with Sootfur…" Shadowtail scolded angrily. He didn't like the rumors going around the Clan about his sister, about how she would betray the Clan like her mother. Rosepaw respected the warrior code, anyone could see that. If only Dustpelt could get her to respect him more…

The finally found their sister in her nest, completely alone, staring at the bramble wall a few inches from her face. Her eyes were blank and emotionless, her voice dry.

"Congratulations, Shadowtail."

"Rosepaw… what's wrong?" Winterstream ran to her side and began prodding her with her paw. Her sister would usually be angry and furious about Shadowtail becoming a warrior before her. Why was she so… empty?

"Nothing… Sootfur and I went hunting… and then I came back here… and now you're here…" Sarcasm found its way into her voice for a split second before being fought away.

Winterstream wasn't so convinced. Her sister had been falling into moods like this for short periods of time, and then she'd be herself again. By now, the medicine cat knew what was wrong, but she chose to deny it around Shadowtail. He wouldn't know…

"Allright… Rosepaw… Winterstream… I'm going to go hunt near the border. G'bye…"

Hunt near the border. He was going to see their sister, Feathertail.

"Rosepaw… are you going to have kits?"

"Why do you care? Everyone thinks I'm a disappointment anyway. Leafpool was counting on us to regain her honor, and I've destroyed what hope we've given her!"

"Tell Firestar… or Squirrelflight… they'll care for you… I will, too…"

"No, I don't deserve any of that. The Clan will never know! No one will… No one can…" Rosepaw ran from the den, off to find Sootfur. Winterstream doubted he knew…

Feathertail sat on the border, clearly waiting for her meeting with her brother. It was all she looked forward to during the day, now that Crowfeather was dead. How could the Clan do this to her? How could StarClan do this to her? She was a loyal warrior… but the Clan treated her as if she was some spirit. Barkface told her she was named after one of the noblest cats ever… so why wasn't she treated that way?

Shadowtail bounded through the bracken. Jusat him, no Rosepaw, Winterstream, or Leafpool. Of course, she kne wit'd be only him. No one else ever came anymore. It was like she was forgotten about, even at the Gatherings. At least she could still talk to Shadowtail occasionally.

"Feathertail! I'm Shadowtail now! Isn't that great? We're both warriors, and Winterstream's the medicine cat! Rosepaw's still an apprentice, but when she's a warrior, we can all see each other again! I bet we co-uld get Leafpool to come, too, if we tried hard enough! Isn't this great?"

He was so naïve. She couldn't bare to tell him that Leafpool would never come or get better.

"Yeah, that'd be great…"


	8. No One Will Doubt Me

**Warriors: Rise of Three**

_Chapter 8_

**(a/n): This might be it, guys… I don't know yet. However, if this is the last chapter, I want to thank everybody for reading and trying to keep up with my sloppiness. This story has been very sad, and it's time it ended. However, the sadness isn't over. The fluff isn't over. Maybe I'll write something about Shadowtail and Streamclaw sometime, but right now, Chapter 8!**

_Are you going to have kits?_

_Why do you care?_

Would anyone care if she told?

Rosepaw saw Sootfur sitting by the camp entrance. All she could do was smile at him. He was so kind to her, always sticking with her when her father died, when her mother became a shell. How could she tell him she was going to have kits? How could she tell anyone? He'd be an outcast, a reject. She couldn't crush him like that.

"Rosepaw!" Sootfur ran to her and licked her affectionately on the head. She smiled slightly at their normal greeting. His eyes were always she bright when they were together. Forget the strange cat from her dream. He didn't cloud her mind when she made decisions. He made her stronger.

"Sootfur…"

She could never tell him. With that, she nodded sadly and walked slowly away from him, leaving him standing alone and confused. It was better than shame.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_…

"So… you need us to get your revenge?"

"No, my mother's. My father's. I need to take down ThunderClan for not helping her, then WindClan for not helping him. I need to make a difference for both of them."

"Are you sure? We take no prisoners."

"Don't kill! Hurt them, not kill them. Give them scars to remember their horrible mistakes by. Leave my family alone, though. Don't touch kits, queens or elders."

"When do we strike?"

"Tonight. When they return from the Gathering."

**(a/n: I shall skip the Gathering. We need to end this story now… before I get bored of it…)**

"FIRESTAR!" yowled a strong voice. This was it. Revenge.

The orange tom looked twoard the thorn entrance to ThunderClan camp. A pale she-cat stood proudly at the entrance, eyes blazing with fury and vengeance.

"It's time you realize your wrongs!" Loners poured into the camp from all directions, striking the first warrior they saw, ignoring the screaming queens begging them to leave their grown kits alone. Rosepaw didn't care; this was her moment. She foughts through the crowd to find her leader staring anxiously around.

"Rosepaw!" he hissed angrily, his eyes shining with worry for his Clan.

"Enough talk! I will avenge my mother and father!"

She lept nimbly in the air, slamming onto the ground right before she hit him, diving under his standing body. He rolled away before she could strike, slashing at her leg. A hit!

"Should've listened to Dustpelt more, Rosepaw!"

"Shut up!"

She slashed wildly. Forget training! Forget that he was her kin and that she wasn't supposed to kill him! He deserved no mercy from her! When she finally looked upon him, tears streaming down her face, he had scars and tears equal in length to her own. No, don't pity him! FIGHT!

She felt claws rake down her back!

_Shadowtail?_

No, how could he? It was her brother!

_CLAN BEFORE KIN!_

Rosepaw struck him viciously before running across the clearing away from her family. She made her point. WindClan was the one who needed to be destroyed! They killed her father!

"Retreat to WindClan!" she called. Suddenly, three ThunderClan warriors grabbed her midrun, pulling her towards the middle of camp. The loners left, gone to fight WindClan.

FEATHERTAIL!

She needed to save her. They needed to let her go!

"Rosepaw! You have lead an attack on your own Clan, attacked your leader, your brother, and disgraced the whole Clan! ThunderClan can no longer be your home!" Firestar yowled as he approached her, "Leave!"

_No…_

She looked at Shadowtail…

_Hate…_

She turned to Winterstream, looking in her eyes as she did with Shadowtail…

_Pity…_

Her mother was out of her den! She had avenged her honor!

_Shame? She was ashamed of her?_

_No…_

_Sootfur!_

His eyes told the story…

_Love, heartbreak…_

_I didn't mean to…_

_I'm sorry…_

"Sootfur!" She broke away from the cats who guarded her and approached him.

"Why did you do this, Rosepaw? We were… we going to have a life… together… but you…"

"I had to. I had to show Firestar that just because we're forbidden, it doesn't mean we aren't strong."

"I knew you were strong…"

"The forest needs to know it, Sootfur."

"I'm coming with you…"

_NO!_

"No! Sootfur, no. You stay here, become leader, restore honor to the Clan and my family, and then we can have that life together. I'll come back, but in thie meantime, become the warrior I always wished I could become."

Sootfur nodded, holding back his diminished hopes.

"I'll come back. I will. Then, we can have our life together…"

_Then, no one will doubt my strength…_

Feathertail looked around the distraught camp, bending over their hurt Clan mates as she single-handedly fought the biggest cat she had ever seen.

_No one will doubt that I can't live up to my name…_

_No one will doubt that I'm strong even though I'm the youngest medicine cat in years…_

_No one will doubt my loyalty because of my family…_

_**We chose our own paths…**_

_**Now choose yours…**_

**(a/n): IT'S OVER! I rushed it, I know, but I really couldn't think of anything…**

**Just as a little more sadness… remember what happens to Sootfur in Twilight?**

**Thank you, reviewers, new and old!**


End file.
